Recharging Grace
by The Delta 42
Summary: Following the war against Gaea, Percy has been hearing voices that speak of 66 seals and a cage holding a dreadful beast. Everyone, including Percy's newly found half-brother, believes that Percy is struggling with the death of Annabeth. That tune changes when a baby is a trench coat appears, with a message that runs lave cold. Seraphim!Percy. Perlia.
1. Chapter 1: The burning fall

**_Recharging Grace_**

Following the war against Gaea, Percy has been hearing voices that speak of 66 seals and a cage holding a dreadful beast. Everyone, including Percy's newly found half-brother, believes that Percy is struggling with the death of Annabeth. That tune changes when a baby is a trench coat appears, with a message that runs lave cold. Seraphim!Percy. Perlia.

 ** _Chapter 1: Burning fall_**

Percy was falling. His wings ached as he plummeted to earth. The feeling of his grace leaving him flooded through him. He looked around, Elenore and Azrael were falling faster than he was. The damage Anna had done to Elenore's wings made it clear that she wasn't going to survive. Percy let out an echoing scream that made his brothers and sister flinch. From his post, Castiel raised his head.

Percy felt someone slap him. Opening his eyes and moving at a speed that would make lightning jealous, Percy found himself in Cabin Three, Thalia on the floor waving her hand. Percy's eyes found Jack, his younger half-brother, standing near the door with Chiron next to him.

"Percy," Said Chiron, stooping down to fit through the door, "Are you alright?"

Percy shakily nodded, making Thalia snort, "Yeah, right, I had to slap you, like, seven times before you even realised something was wrong."

"I-I'm fine, there's nothing to worry about." Stammered Percy, trying to sound believable.

"Dude, the entire camps water system says differently." Said Jack, leaning against the door.

Percy looked out the door and found Clarisse violently attacking an Aphrodite Camper with a plunger. Normally, Percy would've started laughing at this, if a massive puddle of water hadn't been surrounding them. Fortunately, it had been a very hot day, so everyone was using this as a chance to cool off.

"Percy, perhaps you should meet me in the Big House." Said Chiron, looking down at Percy. Thalia walked off to join the rest of the Hunt, who were off to the side with their feet in a deep puddle of water.

Chiron and Percy quietly made their way to the Big House, some campers, such as Grover and Piper, quietly watched as Percy walked with Chiron.

 ** _RG_**

A man wearing a suit and trench coat was looking up at the sky.

"You felt it, didn't you?" Asked a voice from behind him, the man turned to face a man with dark skin, who was wearing a business suit.

"I did, Uriel." Replied the man, his voice gravelly, "It seems that another seal was broken."

"Michael believes the seal broke years ago, Castiel," Said Uriel, walking towards Castiel, "back when Anna threw herself from heaven and dragged three Angels with her."

Castiel was silent, he remembered when Anna had jumped from heaven, dragging Azrael and Seraphiel with her and killing Elenore.

"You believe that Seraphiel has started to awaken?" Asked Castiel, looking sideways at Uriel.

"I am certain of it." Responded Uriel, his back towards Castiel.

 **RG**

Percy sat across from Chiron, the centaur sitting in his wheel chair.

"So, the dream you had, you were falling?" Asked Chiron, while Dionysus quietly grumbled.

"Yeah, but what made it weird, was that I heard thoughts, as if they were my own." Said Percy, looking lost.

"Percy, everyone grieves differently," Chiron spoke, "perhaps this is your way of grieving Annabeth."

Percy scowled, this was not the first time he'd heard this, "This has nothing to do with Annabeth." Saying her name hurt him, more than they could imagine, but he had too much to do, which meant his grieving for her could take place later.

Chiron sighed, looking Percy in the eye, "Percy, perhaps a visit to somewhere that has a more home feel to it would help you with your dreams, you mother's home or Atlantis perhaps?"

"Amphitrite doesn't like me very much, neither does Triton, so Atlantis is a no," Retorted Percy, "and mom has the in laws over and they don't like me very much either."

Chiron sighed, before looking out of the window, "Perhaps a visit to Olympus is in order."

Percy huffed, crossing his arms and glaring at the ceiling, "I don't need to go anywhere, I'm fine here."

Dionysus snorted, while Chiron only sighed. He'd feared that Percy would be like this, part of him was wishing that Poseidon had actually came when Chiron told him of Percy's dreams, "Percy, I'm afraid that you may not get a choice."

Percy rolled his eyes and muttered "So much for free will."

 ** _RG_**

Thalia looked up when she heard someone approaching, Maria, one of the newer hunters, was holding a book in her hands. The six-year-old was looking nervous, as if she was waiting for Thalia to start shouting at her.

"What is it, Maria?" Thalia asked, as an Athena camper walked past.

Maria shuffled forwards a few steps and held the book out to Thalia.

"You want me to read to you?" Maria nodded and sat down a couple of feet away from Thalia. Thalia looked down and realised with a jolt, that Maria handed Thalia a copy of the Bible. Thalia silently sent an apology to the Olympians, before she started reading to Maria. Half-an-hour later, Thalia heard a strange sound behind her, she also noticed that Maria was cowering away. Thalia quickly closed the book and threw it at the source of the noise, before readying her bow and aiming it at a man in a suit and trench coat.

"Err, hello?" Asked the man, his voice gravelly.

"Who are you and how did you get here?" Thalia loudly demanded, gaining the attention of the other Campers and the residents of the Big House.

"I assure you, that I mean no harm." Said the man, raising his hands up, "To you or the Nephilim."

Thalia kept her weapon on him, as he crouched down, picked up the book and held it out for Maria to take. Maria quietly took the book before hiding behind Thalia again. By that time, Chiron and Percy were nearing them.

"You still haven't told how or why you're here." Demanded Thalia, her patience wearing thin. Percy drew level with Thalia, uncapping Riptide. The man looked at Percy, before addressing Thalia.

"I'm here for him." Said the man, pointing at Percy.

"Who are you?" Demanded Thalia, her anger slowly over taking her patience.

"Castiel?" Whispered Percy, right at Thalia let the arrow fly at the man, which embedded into him with a soft thunk.

 ** _A/N: This story is a response to the Pagans? Really? challenge By Sea and Chaos. This is a story that I will update a bit sporadically but it will follow Percy as he awakens who he is/once was._**


	2. Chapter 2: Revelations

**_Recharging Grace_**

 ** _Chapter 2: Revelations_**

The man, Castiel, looked down at the arrow sticking out of his chest, before reaching up, yanking the arrow out and dropping it to the ground. He then looked at Percy and cocked his head to the left.

"You don't remember." He said, as an Ares camper threw a spear at him. Castiel grabbed the spear and broke it, before speaking, his voice echoing through the camp "Enough!"

Everyone went silent.

"You have no business here." Sneered Dionysus, trying to seem intimidating and failing miserably.

"Remember what?" Demanded Thalia, as Percy was lost for words.

Castiel looked over to Thalia and narrowed his eyes, before looking back to Percy, "Your fall from Heaven."

Percy let out a strangled "W-what?", before the Gods flashed into the camp. Athena just scowled and walked in front of Castiel.

"What is your business here?" She questioned, making Castiel frown.

"I'm here collecting my brother and his grace." Replied Castiel, as a short blade dropped into his hand, "You will stand aside, or you will be laid to waste."

"There are no Angels here, boy." Snapped Athena, before she was thrown by an invisible force, behind Castiel, stood a dark-skinned man.

"You should watch your tone." He said, unlike Castiel, the man was casually dressed.

Percy looked at the man, as he approached. The man drew level with Castiel, as he looked at Percy, before he turned to Castiel, "I was unaware of the presence of a Nephilim."

"Michael has said that the Nephilim is of no threat." Responded Castiel, before the man looked back to Percy and then addressed Thalia, "Step aside." Thalia simply drew another arrow back.

"Do what he says." Whispered Percy, making Thalia look at him.

"Are you crazy?" She whispered back, "For all we know, they want to kill you."

"We would never harm one of our own." Said the Man, before Percy stepped past Thalia.

"What do you mean, 'one of our own'? Percy asked, as the man narrowed his eyes, before he pressed two fingers to Percy's forehead.

 ****RG****

The Leviathan fell one by one as Michael rammed his sword into them. Percy held his hand to another's head, smiting it to dust. His sword covered in the black excuse of blood the abominations produced.

The Seraph look over to Gabriel and Castiel, the Archangel and the other Seraph dealing with another two. Seraphiel didn't have any time to yell out a warning as another Leviathan grabbed Castiel and started tearing him apart. Raphael imploded the monster, before grabbing Castiel's tattered remains and departed up to Heaven with him.

Percy looked towards Michael as the Archangel rammed his Lance into the Alpha Leviathan, causing it to convulse and implode, taking the rest of its kind with him. Percy watched as the gate to purgatory was sealed.

 ****RG****

Percy watched as Lucifer presented Lilith to the other Angels and God. Percy flew down and started inspected what Lucifer had done, Ramiel, Dagon, Azazel and Asmodeus stood behind him. Percy watched in growing horror as various Angels began siding with Lucifer. Percy then personally removed the grace from Lucifer's followers, turning them into the very things they despised. Percy later found out that even in death, the fallen Angels still followed Lucifer.

Percy had gone to question God why Lucifer's grace had remained intact, only to find his throne empty. Percy heard Michael enter the room.

"Why did he leave?" Percy whispered, turning to look at the Archangel. Michael looked at Percy, before walking past him.

"I don't know." Replied Michael, his eyes downcast, "but now we don't have a head." Percy looked down at one of Lucifer's weapons, before he picked it up.

"I'll guard the vaults, we'll need to keep track of everything." Percy said, "I'll need to speak with Gabriel and Metatron about any other weapons or tablets though."

"They're gone." Said Michael, "They left when he did."

Percy stiffened, before nodding curtly to the Archangel and left the room. Percy witnessed Adriel and Azrael splitting the reapers into different squadrons. Percy felt a small pair of arms wrap around his leg, looking down, Percy saw and picked up Elenore, the fledgling barely older than Samandriel. Raphael walked past, looking down at a tablet in his arms, the delicate remains of Castiel following behind the healer.

 ****RG****

Percy was sitting in the garden with Joshua quietly filleting around. Balthazar sauntered past, purposefully knocking various objects over. Akobel was quietly manoeuvring around the group, holding a book in front of him.

Percy flew over to the other Seraph and looked at the title of the book.

"Is that Lucifer's diary?" Percy asked, looking sideways at Akobel.

Akobel nodded, "It's mostly gibberish and scribbles, but it is enlightening."

"How?" Percy looked at the contents of a page.

"There's a note of how to seal purgatory and a short list of all the demon and angel tablets Metatron created." Said Akobel, turning a page.

Percy stiffened, the angel tablet had fallen into the hands of Lucifer before he fell from grace. Percy knew it was imperative that the Tablet was recovered before any demons came across it.

Without another word, Percy departed to inform Michael of this development. They had been searching for the Angel tablet for millennia, if the answer had been under their noses the entire time, then Percy was confused as to why they were only being found now.

 ****RG****

Percy, Azrael and Elenore were running through heaven, Anna a few yards in front of them. Percy flapped his wings, a powerful wind blew a head of him, catching Anna off guard. Anna fell to the floor, as Elenore drew level with her. Anna didn't move when Elenore nudged her, until Elenore grabbed her arm. Anna quickly drew an Angel blade and cut off half of Elenore's right wing.

Percy and Azrael drew their respective weapons, as Anna force Elenore between her and the other two Seraphim.

"Keep back, or she dies." Threatened Anna, as she moved closer to the gates of heaven.

"Release her, Anna." Commanded Azrael, his angel blade clenched tightly in his grip.

Anna just pressed the angel blade into Elenore's neck, Percy slowly crept up behind her. Azrael then charged at Anna, with Percy following suit. A struggle broke out, until Anna knocked Azrael from heaven, by throwing Elenore at him. Anna then grabbed Percy's wing and dragged him down with her.

Percy was now falling. His wings ached as he plummeted to earth. The feeling of his grace leaving him flooded through him. He looked around, Elenore and Azrael were falling faster than he was. The damage Anna had done to Elenore's wings made it clear that she wasn't going to survive. Percy let out an echoing scream that made his brothers and sister flinch. From his post, Castiel raised his head.

Michael and Zachariah quickly arrived at the gates, watching as four of their brethren fell from heaven and unto the earth.

 ****RG****

Percy suddenly gasp, making the other campers flinch. As Percy slowly got to his feet, he caught sight of the dark-skinned angel.

"Raphael." Percy slowly greeted, looking between the angel and archangel, "I'm going to fucking kill Anna."

"Welcome back, Seraphiel." Raphael spoke, making a few Olympians gasp in shock.

 ** _A/N: Chapter finally finished, I'm going to start on the next chapter soon. This story will also cross over with Harry Potter._**


	3. Chapter 3: Regaining Grace

**Recharging Grace**

 **Chapter 3: Regaining grace**

Hera's face went a deep red, before she flashed away, confusing the others assembled. Artemis slowly walked towards Percy, her form changing from that of a twelve-year-old girl to a beautiful young woman. Very carefully, Artemis took Percy's face in her hands, and her eyes turned silver.

"What's she doing?" Thalia asked, a burning feeling suddenly appearing her gut.

"She's trying to read him," Said Apollo, keeping his distance, "Seraphiel, or Percy, was a powerful warrior of heaven. He was the one who gave Moses his staff."

"I thought angels were cute fluffy winged things." Nico muttered, causing Will to quietly shush him.

"Angels were, are, warriors," Said Apollo, looking sick, "You've heard of the plagues of Egypt? They quickly made an example of the Pantheon that held their charges captive."

Artemis then let go of Percy's face, before letting out a sharp whistle. A small pack of wolves appeared from the group of hunters. Artemis held the palm of her hand out for the wolves to smell. The lead wolf let out a long howl, before bolting off.

"Where are they going?" Thalia asked, looking in the direction the wolves went.

"To locate his grace." Said Castiel, looking at the girl, "There is a reason we came now, when we could've waited until his death."

Percy was still looking down, before he took a deep breath and looked at Castiel, "A righteous man has been condemned to hell."

"And has shed blood." Responded Castiel, the Angel looking at the former Seraph. Percy sighed, before Dionysus rushed at him. Percy quickly moved out of the way, causing Dionysus to run headlong into a table.

Raphael quickly grabbed Percy's shoulder and vanished, Castiel quickly following suit. Zeus was silent, before he commanded everyone to head to Mount Olympus. As the Gods vanished, Chiron slowly started instructing everyone into the van to go to Olympus.

 **RG**

Raphael landed in a field, making Percy stumble as they landed.

"I could use a little warning before you decide to fly me somewhere." Said Percy, as he bent over with his hands on his knees.

"The Pagan was trying to kill you." Responded Raphael, as Percy looked around him.

"Where are we?" Questioned Percy, trying to figure out where he was.

"Hawaii." Said Raphael, making Percy laugh slightly.

"Even after all theses centuries, you never fail to make me laugh." Said Percy, as he heard someone walking up behind him.

Percy quickly grabbed Riptide from his pocket and spun around. Three feet in front of Percy was a skinny, starved looking dog. Percy quietly sheathed Riptide and knelt down in front of the dog. Percy looked around him, "I don't think this is Hawaii, to cloudy and cold."

Raphael looked around as well, "It seems my aim is off."

 **RG**

Thalia watched as the Olympians dissolved into chaos. Zeus thought that Poseidon knew all along, Hermes was praying to someone to help them, Ares was looking for an excuse to fight, Apollo was restraining Artemis, Artemis was trying to kill Dionysus, Athena was holding her head, Demeter was eating her cereal, Dionysus was looking for an excuse to kill Percy, Aphrodite was looking at her nails, Hephaestus was absent, and Hera was strangely quiet and pale.

"This is obviously an excuse for them to declare war," Yelled Dionysus, "If we don't kill him, they will kill us!"

"You pathetic, loathsome drunk!" Scream Artemis, not noticing one of her wolves sniffing around the throne room, "Perseus has risked life and limb for Olympus, he threw away any chance he had to live a life for us, and you want to execute him!"

"You were aiming for my throne, Poseidon!" Yelled Zeus, thunder crackling through the air.

"Put that lightning bolt down, little brother, or I will make you!" Bellowed Poseidon, gripping his trident tightly.

"I've tried experimenting with a new colour, what do you think?" Aphrodite asked Demeter and Ares.

"Reminds me of the blood my Spartans spilt." Said Ares, throwing a rock as Dionysus.

"Looks lovely, dear." Comment Demeter, as Hade, Hestia and Persephone flashed into the room.

Hades took a look around, before heading to Hera, "What happened?"

Hera only slowly looked at Hades, before she flashed out of the throne room. Hades just looked around and saw the other gods staring at him, "Did I say something?"

"Hades," Demeter said, "do you know of a place below Tartarus?"

Hades went incredibly still, before he slowly turned to Demeter, "If you are referring to purgatory, then yes, if you are referring to hell, then yes again."

"Two angels entered the camp," Said Athena, "One called Raphael and the other called Castiel, they claimed that Percy was one of them."

Hades went quiet before he looked around, "I don't suppose they gave him a name?"

"They called him Seraphiel." Said Athena, which made Hades freeze.

"You mean a Seraphim, someone capable to going toe to toe with a Leviathan, was born as one of our demi-gods?" Said Hades, going pale.

"You know him?" Asked Aphrodite, suddenly interested, she'd heard rumours of the Seraphim, "How?"

"Let's just say he still pissy at the fact I beat him at a game of cards." Said Hades, "Sure he bet his sword, an angel blade, a feather from his wings and couple of heavens weapons but still, three thousand years is a long time to hold a grudge."

Everyone was silent.

"You made a bet, with an Angel who could kill us?" Said Persephone.

"Technically he cheated." Said Percy, Raphael standing a couple of steps behind him, "but, yes, he did."

Dionysus sneered, before one of Artemis's wolves knocked him off of his chair. A small vial that held a glowing gas like liquid hit the floor. Percy stared at the vial before he slowly picked it up. Carefully, almost trance like, Percy inspected the vial, before he crushed the glass in his hands. The gas-liquid spread out, before Percy breathed it in.

Percy collapsed and was suddenly glowing; a blinding light filled the room. When the light had died down and everyone was able to see properly, Percy slowly got to his feet. As he rose a pair of wings unfurled from his back. Percy's wings stretched out, when Percy opened his eyes, a blue glow had entered them. A low rumble of thunder echoed through the room, Percy's eyes zeroed in on Dionysus, who tried to flash away.

"What's the matter?" Percy asked, "An angel clip your strings?"

Dionysus sweated, before he grabbed a camper's spear and charged at Percy with it. The spear punctured Percy's abdomen, Percy just grunted and pulled the spear from the wound, which heal instantly.

Dionysus was sweating, "I-I didn't mean to attack you" Pleaded Dionysus, "I-it was just an unfortunate mistake."

"You found my grace and kept it for your personal uses." Snapped Percy, as Dionysus cowered away from him. Clarisse readied her spear, before Ares placed a hand on her shoulder, making her step down.

"I just thought that it was unclaimed, I didn't think anyone would miss it." Dionysus lied, Percy regarded the god for a moment, before he placed his hand on Dionysus's forehead.

"Say hello to Dick for me." Before Percy smote Dionysus burning his eyes out. Once the light had died down, Dionysus's body slid down, before it slowly started dissolving into dust.

Percy looked around the room.

"Where's Hephaestus?" Percy questioned.

 **A/N: Percy has his wings back. The following chapter are basically going to be a massive AU to the show. Michael with show up, Satan will show you, Azrael might show up. Probably going to spend some time working in some of the other stories, such as To Find Hyrule and The Pirate Prince.**


	4. Chapter 4: The history of the cage

**_Recharging Grace_**

 ** _Chapter 4: The history of the cage_**

"Where is Hephaestus?" Percy Questioned.

Dionysus's body finally dissolved into nothing.

"You killed Mr. D." Said Clarisse, just before Percy coughed and leant forwards slightly.

Percy slowly enter a fit of coughing, before he straightened up, "Sorry, the bastard had been consuming my grace, a little bit at a time. Smiting him took more out of me than I thought."

Ares slowly relaxed, Aphrodite looked at him and then back at Percy.

"Is there a reason you're scared of him?" Asked Aphrodite, making Ares stiffen, "you've been sweating ever since he arrived."

Percy let out a small chuckle, "That's because a Seraphim is of equal rank to a pagan god, An Archangel would've been able to wipe out the entire room without a problem." Said Percy, "That and I kicked his ass back in 1586."

Aphrodite was silent, her eye brows raised, Percy looked down and started patting the wolf that knocked Dionysus down.

Thalia looked at Percy, he had gone from a terrifying force to an idle gossiper in the span on a few seconds and after seeing what he did to Dionysus, she didn't want to insult him. Across the room, Persephone was having a non-verbal spat with Hades. Eventually, Hades huffed and reached into his pocket, from it he drew a sea green feather that had strange markings on it, with it, a small box, a sword and two slips of paper.

"Seraphiel," Called Hades, before throwing the items at Percy, "catch."

Percy caught the items, his eyes lighting up at the sight of the feather, "I didn't realise you still had these."

Percy rotated the feather, before it dissolved into a white light and vanished, Percy looked around the room again and spoke, "I'll ask again, where's Hephaestus?"

"He's in his temple, said he had to do something." Said Athena, making Percy whip around and look Raphael dead in the eye. Suddenly, both were gone in a flutter of wings.

 **RG**

Percy and Raphael landed amidst chaos, tools and benches were toss haphazardly across the various rooms. Percy ducked his head into every room, before finding the broken remains of Hephaestus, his face no longer recognisable. Percy looked over the lifeless corpse, before he turned back to Raphael.

"Since we're alone, I'll ask you a question." Said Percy, his tone leaving no room for argument, "What, if our fathers name, were you and Michael on when you decided it would be a good idea to throw the apocalypse?"

Raphael was silent, so Percy continued, "You would've need the agreement of each and every Seraphim and Grigori before even contemplating the idea."

"We are tired, Seraphiel." Said Raphael, "We do not even know if he is still alive, we just want the pain to end."

Percy sighed and shook his head, "We're shepherds, Raphael, in Adriel's case literally, we are only meant to guide them. What if Lucifer beats Michael, or the vessels refuse to give consent, what then?"

Raphael was silent, Percy silently thanked god that he had a strong enough standing to question an archangels motives, "A new prophet would have to be appointed, and Kevin Tran is not old enough for the role yet."

"A prophet has been appointed." Said Raphael, quietly, "Chuck Shurley."

Percy was silent, before he looked Raphael in the eye, "Raphael, Chuck Shurley isn't amongst the names of the Prophets."

 **RG**

Percy quietly landed in Hera's temple, Raphael had gone off to heaven to inform Michael of the latest information. Percy quietly ducked his head into each room, before finding Hera sitting at a desk, crying, "I don't suppose offering you a slice of cake is going to help." Percy ducked as a mirror was thrown at him.

"You, vile and twisted monster," Screamed Hera, "You dare show your face after what you did?!"

Percy quickly hid behind a chair, as various objects were thrown at him, "In my defence, it takes two to tango."

A bottle of brandy smashed over Percy's head, before the chair that he was hiding behind was thrown at him as well. "Hey, you were the one who came to me, not the other way around."

Hera tried throwing a punch at Percy, which Percy caught, "Look, as long as Zeus has a bigger problem, then he won't be bothered." Hera glared at Percy, before she took a deep breath in.

"Fine." Hera ground out, "But when Zeus finds out about our little 'relationship' and you 'relationships' with Artemis and Athena, you're on your own."

"The best odd I've ever been given." Said Percy, before grabbing Hera's shoulder and teleporting to the throne room.

 **RG**

Thalia jumped slightly when Percy landed in the throne room, his hand of Hera's shoulder.

"Find Hephaestus?" Thalia asked, before Percy sighed and looked down.

"I found what was left of him." Said Percy, "Which mean Lilith is ahead of us."

Hera suddenly whipped around and stared at Percy, "You mean to tell me, that my son is dead?"

Percy was silent, before looking around "Well, he went out fighting, if that's any consolation."

"Why?" Asked Hera.

"Most likely because if the hand he had in creating the cage." Said Percy, sitting down on a step.

"The what?" Asked Ares, leaning forwards, "and what has that got to do with his death, sure he was a bastard at times, but none of us actually want him dead."

Percy sighed, he'd been doing that a lot over the past few days, "The cage is a prison that was created shortly after the rise of you lot, the Archangel Michael sent a Seraphim and a Grigori to each black smith of every pantheon, to create a cell that would and could hold an Archangel. The Norse provided the runes, the Egyptians the fire, the Romans the metals and Hephaestus combined each and every ingredient into his furnaces, you know that super volcano in Asia? That was set off because of the creation of the cage." Said Percy, his head hanging, "Once it was complete, the cage was placed below what you would call the Biblical hell, in a never-ending void and then, the other Archangels cast Lucifer into the cage, looking him away with over 600 seals to keep him in there. Now, Lilith, the current ruler of hell, is seeking to break those seals."

"Well, with over 600 of them, keeping the devil in there should be easy." Said Athena, leaning forwards and resting her elbows onto her knees.

"Lilith only has to break 66 of those seals, two of which have already been broken." Said Percy, "A righteous man becomes condemned to hell and sheds blood, and a member of the highest grace falling to the lowest disgrace."

"When was the second one broken?" Asked Thalia, leaning backwards.

"It cracked when Anna dragged three Angels down from heaven and if fully broke, the day I fell into Tartarus." Said Percy, "So, quite literally, a member of the highest grace, a Seraphim who was the keeper of the weapons of heaven, falling to the lowest disgrace, falling into Tartarus and spending an age in there before busting ourselves out. That is the lowest anyone can go, shy of becoming a demon."

"And the righteous man?" Asked Artemis, fondling her bow.

"The day Dean Winchester went to hell, after making a deal to bring his brother back from the dead." Said Percy, "The vessel of Michael going to the pit."

Percy suddenly gripped his head and groaned. There was a fluttering sound behind him, Percy turned and came face to face with Raphael, Zachariah and another Angel.

"Seraphiel, I see you've briefed them." Said Zachariah, "I hope you don't mind us putting our two cents in."

Percy frowned and waved his hand, "Knock yourselves out."

Zachariah turned and faced the Olympians, "You've been notified on the creation and purpose of the cage?"

Zeus nodded, signalling Zachariah to continue, "I'm going to enlighten you on the history of Samael or, as he's known now, Lucifer."

"Lucifer was the second eldest of the Archangels, one of the most powerful too," Said Zachariah, "He grew jealous of the love for humanity that God held, and decided to take a human soul, Lilith, and carve her into a demon, he did the same with Cain, Alastair and some Angels that were turned into humans because they followed him."

"After Hephaestus finished the cage, Michael and Raphael sealed Lucifer away, I ensured that the seals were created and maintained, only the Seraphim and the Grigori know what and where they are," Said Percy, "The final seal being Lilith, I think."

"You think?" Asked Athena, leaning back, "What do you mean, you think?"

"Not all of my memories have returned, just the ones that have been deemed most important." Replied Percy.

"Oh, yawn!" Came a voice from behind the Angels. Everyone whipped around and caught sight of a young woman with copper coloured skin, brown eyes and hair and a slightly up turned nose. Percy narrow his eyes, before an angel blade dropped into his hand.

"Zoe!" Exclaimed Artemis, jumping to her feet in her excitement.

"Not Zoe." Said Percy, "Not anymore."

Zoe only laughed, before her eyes turned black.

"So, the rumours are true," Said Zoe, "The hero of Olympus is an angel and Lord Lucifer is being raised from the cage, shame that the cage is going to be destroyed."

Percy's eyes widened slightly at the sight of Zoe and her state as a demon.

 ** _A/N: Percy doesn't remember much, Zoe is a demon and Percy and Hera once had some hanky panky, you know for kicks._**


	5. Chapter 5: Angels and Demons

**_Recharging Grace_**

 ** _Chapter 5: Angels and Demons_**

One of the Angels darted forwards, their blade extended out to stab Zoe. Percy caught them and held them back.

"Don't," Said Percy, "Demons only appear before us if they have a powerhouse on their side."

Zoe smirked, before sauntering towards Percy, "You would've thought that Perseus Jackson was an Angel." Zoe walked around and looked at Percy, "I have to say, feathers, you much better looking that you were oh so long ago."

Percy only looked at Zoe, his thoughts in turmoil, "How?"

Zoe looked at him in confusion, before smirking, "Our lord can see everything as the sun rises, and one day, he saw me, wasting away as a pathetic constellation and he took me and made me anew."

Percy swallowed, as Zoe looked at him, "And you did nothing as I was killed saving your _friends_ life, you caused me to die." Zoe suddenly launched herself at Percy, knocking him to the ground. Percy quickly threw her off and jumped to his feet, his wings spreading, coating the wall behind him in his shadow.

"I know when I'm not wanted." Sniffed Zoe, promptly vanishing. Percy's wings folded back in, he looked to the ground before a flapping sound signalled his departure.

 ** _RG_**

Percy's feet landed on the roof of the apartment building of his mother's home. Anger welled up within him, Percy knew that he couldn't do anything, but given the chance and the power, he would tear Lucifer limb from limb. Percy looked up into the sky, before he screamed, using his true voice, the sound of thunder echoing across the sky, lightening striking his wings and rain falling from the sky. After Percy stopped screaming, the rain continued. Percy let it fall onto him, his wings slowly folding back into their resting position. A small gasp came from behind Percy, making the Seraph spin around and come face to face with Paul's mother.

Both were silent, the cigarette falling from the woman's hand.

"Fuck." Swore Percy.

 ** _RG_**

Across the country a hand slowly poked through the ground. Next to where the hand was, a makeshift cross sat, the hand then extended into an arm, which then extended into a shoulder, torso head and another arm.

Dean Winchester hauled himself up from his grave, around him were several fallen trees. Dean looked around, before a single thought ran through his head.

'Son of a bitch.'

 ** _RG_**

Ruby blew a stand of hair out of her face, or rather her vessels face, Sam was sitting asleep at the table, around him were papers, trying to find a way to bring Dean back. Ruby felt something flutter in her gut, she didn't know what it was, but she was going to ask Lilith about it.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Came a voice with a British accent. Ruby spun around to see a man with bright green eyes, messy black hair, glasses and what looked to be an old scar on his forehead.

"What?" Exclaimed Ruby, before quietening down, as not to disturb Sam, "Who are you and how did you get in here?!"

The man was silent, before walking around Ruby and towards Sam, "You are smart little one," Said the man, his hand touching Sam's shoulder, healing a wound on the hunter's hand, "Surely, you can figure it out."

Ruby glared at the man, who chuckled, "Perhaps not immediately, but I can give you a hint," Said the man, "My name is Azrael."

The man then vanished with a light fluttering sound.

Ruby looked at Sam's hand, the wound gone as if were never there, "What are you?" the demon wondered.

 ** _RG_**

Percy was dragged into Sally and Paul's apartment, the different family members looking up as Maria entered, dragging Percy by the arm. Maria released his arm, before calling Sally and Paul into the room. Percy stood awkwardly as Maria explained what she had seen.

Phil, Paul's brother sighed and pinched his nose, "Mom, you probably just saw a trick of the light, Angels wouldn't come down and just scream."

"I know what I saw." Sniffed Maria, a baby's cries sounding from across the room. Percy turned and looked at them. Phil's wife, Zara, was bouncing the baby, trying to sooth her. Percy noted a little trail of blood running from the baby's nose, Zara trying, and failing, to stem the flow.

"What's wrong with her?" Percy asked, softly.

"Haemophilia." Said Maria, "her blood doesn't clot."

Percy was silent, before walking over to the mother and child.

"I'm going to need you to move your hand away." Spoke Percy, as softly as he could.

Zara looked up ready to protest, before a look from Maria made her move her hand out of the way.

Percy gently placed two fingers onto the baby's forehead, before his eyes glowed and his wings slowly arching, the shadow of them appearing before they disappeared. When Percy removed his hand, the blood was gone, and the baby's eyes opened. The baby giggled at the sight of the Seraph.

Maria turned and smiled at Phil, "Still believe I was seeing things?"

Phil was in stunned silence as he shook his head.

Percy looked at Zara, "She shouldn't have any problems with the haemophilia, I also sorted out the scoliosis and the cystic fibrosis as well."

Sally cleared her throat, before folding her arms and raising her eye brows waiting for an explanation.

"I should probably explain things, shouldn't I?" Percy asked, Sally nodded.

Three hours and a detailed explanation later, Paul's family were caught up.

"So, the other gods exist," Said Phil, "Angels and demons exist, God has hidden himself away out of shame and Satan is in a box in a never-ending void and his minions are trying to start the apocalypse and bring about the end of days."

"Pretty much, and the heavenly host is either all on board with it or they are simply looking for a reason to drag dad back." Said Percy, before his hand went to his forehead, "God, drag God back."

"Can't you just look for him?" Asked Mary, making Percy look at the girl.

"Not that simple," Said Percy, "God made everything, there are something he's made that we've only just found. And we're also looking for Gabriel, who hid after God left and half of heavens weapons are missing."

"Okay, so two important people are missing, and you only have half of your fire power." Said Mary, which made Percy nod.

"How are they going to break Satan out?" Asked Zara, "Why didn't they do it sooner?"

"In order to open the cage to start the apocalypse, 66 seals have to be broken, the one of the first is a righteous man must shed blood in hell and another is a member of the highest grace falling to the lowest disgrace." Said Percy, leaning forwards, "And before you ask, we can't guard 66 seals as there are 600, so guarding all of them would be impossible."

"That's an understatement." Came a new voice.

Everyone looked up to spot a man standing in the doorway to the kitchen. Percy smiled and lent back.

"Azrael, how are you?" The Seraph greeted his fellow, who nodded back at him.

"I'm fine, how are you holding up? I heard about that pagan and your grace."

The exchange between the two confused everyone.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait," Said Mary, raising her hands up, "You know the Angel of Death?"

"I wouldn't say know, but I am familiar with Seraphiel." Said Azrael, leaning against the door frame, his arms folded, "He and I fell while chasing a rouge angel."

"That's another story for another time." Said Percy, as Mary opened her mouth, "Azrael, I take it something is in need of my attention."

Azrael nodded, "Raphael has requested our assistance to speak with Chuck Shurley on who or what he actually is."

Phil leant back, "Chuck Shurley? As in that guy who lives three doors down from us and writes those shitty novels?"

Percy and Azrael slowly turned and looked at Phil.

 ** _A/N: Hi, sorry for the massive wait, I had a deal of writers block for this story. This story is going to be a massive crossover, the main two being Supernatural and the PJO Series, other cross overs will include the MCU, DC, Harry Potter and another that I haven't decided yet. Adriel and a couple other Angels will be introduced next chapter and Cas will meet Dean, they might have another drop in at some point though._**


End file.
